Say Something
by HiddenEye
Summary: Despite the cake he bought and the sweet music in the air, she thought everything was rather bitter in the end. Jarida. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

She zipped her luggage close, the loud sound filling in the silence before she dragged it from her bed and put it beside the door, so that she could just grab it on the way out. She leaned back on the wall and slid down to the floor, letting out a sigh as her bushy ponytail was used as a cushion. Her sky blue eyes scanned the empty room, drinking everything in for the last time. Out of no where, she chuckled lightly, just a breath being forced out of her nose with the corner of her lips twitching ever so slightly to the side.

Though it wasn't humorous.

It was amazing really, how a room can look so isolated and empty when everything was put away. The desk that used to be so cluttered with things such as her stationary and books was in one of the boxes that she had shipped off to Scotland, her jacket and pants where she always draped over the chair was neatly folded inside the bag beside her. Her usual funky rug that used to be at the foot of the bed was gone, the table lamp was gone, fluffy slippers she got from Christmas gone, band posters put away with everything else. And for once since she moved inside the flat, the cupboard door was able to close.

Her friends used to tease her for not keeping the things she took to its original place. This time she really chuckled when a memory of her friend, frowning in disapproval at her kitchen when she had invited them to come flitted through her mind. Pots and pans had been piled up in the sink, spices in small containers were left open after her attempt to cook. She had rolled her eyes at her friends scolding -which reminded her so much of her mother that it was a bit alarming- as the two young women cleaned up the mess, the blond girl telling her again and again to close the containers or everything will go to waste. She remembered the dry remark her one-footed friend said about her living room, saying it was so her to just leave things like that.

Her faint smile vanished instantly when she thought of the other boy, whose hair that could be mistaken as silver during nighttime. His icy blue eyes that seem to glow with mirth everytime he hanged out with them. Now this boy, he had commented the condition of the room with a snarky remark, saying how it was oh so similar with her mass of red hair, to which a quarrel started when she responded with a snappy comeback of her own.

She remembered how they reacted when she first told them she had to eave. Shock, hurt and understanding mingling into one. There wasn't any choice, she had to go back. Sadness had almost overwhelmed her, but what disgusted her most was the brief moment of relief that managed to spread through her. She felt relief because she didn't need to go through what she was going through anymore. There wouldn't be any emotions that would make her feel so weak, so devastated.

Selfish, that was what she'd always thought when the burning feeling bloomed inside her chest everytime she saw him, even though she damn well knew he was far out of her reach. She was a coward, too afraid of what his response would be if she did reveal her secret to him. Despite the act of bravery she played, they were oblivious enough to be deceived easily that none of them noticed anything. Including himself.

She had to forget about him.

Erased everything out so that she won't be sticking out a foot in the past.

But she didn't know if she could.

She was partly glad that there was a knock on the door, and partly annoyed that anyone would want to see her late at night. Getting up with a small grunt, her bare foot padded on the cold floor, straightening the oversized T-shirt that managed to slipped of her shoulder. She briefly considered wearing her robe over her PJ's, but brushed the thought away away. _'Sod it. I couldn't give a damn at the moment.' _She grumbled internally as she unlocked the door.

Blue eyes greeted her, with a small green box in his hand. She stood frozen on the spot for a moment, before he cleared his throat.

"Wrong timing, eh Red?" He smirked when he saw her attire.

She barely managed to smooth down her heartbeat, the feeling of being slapped with irony burned her mind. She rolled her eyes to cover her shock, leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Considering it being," She squinted at the clock behind her. "Eleven thirty at night," She turned back to him. "I'd say yes, it _is_ a wrong time for you to visit me."

"Maybe I have a reason for this late night visit if you know what I mean," At her scowl, he grinned with one hand raised in surrender. "Joking. So, can I come in?"

She shrugged. "Maybe."

"I have cake." He sang, wiggling his eyebrows as he showed her the box.

Her eyes narrowed. "Chocolate forest?"

"The one and only."

Opening the door wider, she dramatically waved her hand inside. "You have my permission to enter."

"I don't need permission now, do I?" He joked as he passed by her, going straight to the kitchen to cut the cake.

She frowned. "You're not allowed to come in my flat unless I say so, got it? Because I don't want you sneaking in and see me all naked or something without me knowing, because if I found out," She hoisted herself up the counter as he made himself at home. "You are a dead man."

He laughed. "Give me some credit, Red, I'm not that low of a creature. But, I am a red-blooded male, so..."

She smacked his head lightly when he came nearer to her. "Shut it."

"Besides," He looked straight at her in the eye as he stood beside her. "It's not like I ever have a chance to sneak in your flat after this, much less see you."

She clamped her mouth shut as they stared at each other, before he broke the gaze to cut the cake with the plastic knife he bought with him. They didn't say a word for a while. Feeling uneasy, she scrolled through her music gallery, trying to find anything to break the silence.

"Go back."

She snapped her head up. "What?"

He gestured the phone with his head. "Go back. Happy. Turn on that song."

She did as he told, pressing play as he popped in a piece of cake inside his mouth, tapping his foot with the rhythm. He held a piece out to her, to which she took a bite without a comment.

Before she knew it, he pulled her off the counter and started to dance with her. She started to protest, but he fed her another piece to shut her up. "Look," He explained when she glared at him, holding her by the forearms. "This would be your last night here, and it's my turn to spend my time with you before you go. And with the place looked as if you could park a truck in here, you clearly needed the company. So please," He slid his hands to hers, lacing their fingers together. "Enjoy it while you can."

She swallowed the blush that threatened break, and just nodded slowly as she chewed. He smiled.

They danced with the song, laughing at each others moves as they twirled. For once, she felt a glimpse of what would have been if she had just told him, if he had accepted, if she didn't have to go. It was wonderful, just the two of them in each others arms in that very moment just in a world of their own. She was enjoying this, she wanted to remember this. Screw what she just said just now, this would be her last memory of them here together.

They slowed down when another music was played, the soft melody drifted in her flat as she rested her forehead on his chest, with his arms around her as he settled his chin on the crown of her head.

"So, who's the guy?"

She made a strangled noise. "Do we really have to talk about it?"

"Hey, you just dropped the bomb on us saying you're going to marry some guy who you never met before and know nothing of, you could have at least have the tendency to tell us his name."

She grumbled. "Fine. Some guy named Macontosh I think, or is it Macintosh? I don't know."

"You're going to seal your life with a guy who you can't even remember his name?"

"My mum arranged this, like some kind of nineteen century betrothal or something." She huffed out.

"Why can't you just, you know, pick your own guy to marry?"

She sighed. "Believe me when I said I told my mum that particular topic lots of times, but of course she wouldn't listen." She wanted to add that it always ended in screaming in each others faces, but he didn't need to know that.

"But why?"

"Tradition," She groaned, plonking her forehead on his shoulder. "My parents want me to take over my dad's company as soon as I can," She mumbled. "Well, not exactly soon, but when I finish my studies then yeah. Also, me marrying some dude's kid would help both of our investments or something," She sighed again. "Such a pain."

"I know you're smart and all, Mer, doesn't mean you have to take over the whole goddamn company need I remind you, is one of the biggest companies from all over the world," He chuckled shortly. "You're only twenty-two."

She lifted her head again. "What about you?" He raised his eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to take over North's company too?"

"I don't know. I mean," She could feel his warm breath ghosting on her cheek as he sighed. "I just want to see the world, you know? Coping inside an office twenty-four-seven isn't exactly my type."

She barked out a laugh. "You couldn't even survive sitting throug a forty-minute class when we were at high school. Quite a bit of a shocker when you managed to graduate."

"At least I studied at home, and done my homework. Though, Black just wanted to see me suffer by calling North all the time." He chuckled.

"The principal? Oh God, I hated him." She laughed. "And remember when you'd always bug one of the older kids? And got yourself in a beating?"

"That Aster dude deserved it," He scoffed. "No one makes fun of my luscious white locks."

It was her turn to scoff. "Luscious? Oh please," She flicked a lock that rested on his forehead. "You're literally a snowman."

"Are we seriously talking about hair now? Because your hair is like a birds nest, like really, have you ever heard of a comb?" He leered at her.

"That's so mature Frost, really. You act like a c-"

She froze, cutting herself midsentence when for the first time since she let him in, she was suddenly very aware of her surroundings. His chest was barely brushing hers, with his hands on her hips and hers squashed between them. His face was alarmingly close, she could count his faint freckles on his cheeks. He must have seen the horror in her face when he frowned in confusion.

"Red? What's wrong?" He asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"Nothing, it's just," She stuttered slightly, backing away from him. But he managed to grabbed her wrists.

"No, it's not nothing. That look on your face told me as if you've just seen someone died," He squinted at her. "Are you having a fever? Because your face seems a little flushed, but you don't feel exactly warm-"

"Just let me go, Jack." She hissed through gritted teeth.

"No, what is it that you're not telling me?" He insisted. "Merida, I can help. Whatever it is, I can help."

"You won't understand."

"Then make me understand."

She shook her head. "Let go of me, Jack, just - for fucks sake, _let go -_"

Suddenly she was pushed backwards, her back hitting the cabinet with her wrists pinned in his grip, his body pushed against hers to stop her from flaying around. She tugged her wrists, but his hold on her was firm. "What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.

"To stop you from pushing me away again." He told her sternly.

She stopped, her nose brushed against his jaw when she looked at him. "You think I didn't notice?" He continued softly. "It's been years since we've known each other Merida, you think I wouldn't know when you suddenly became distant? One day you were making fun of me like you usually do and suddenly you gave me the cold shoulder? It was so obvious that sometimes I can't help but feel a little hurt," He searched her face. "What have I done to make you avoid me like a plague?"

She kept her mouth shut. He couldn't know, he shouldn't have found out. But here he was, cornering her and demanding for answers. She wanted to tell him right there what she felt, why she was avoiding him. But she couldn't risk their friendship she had with him since it was the only thing she could ever have from him.

"Nothing," She said quietly. She forced out a breath, shaking her head slowly. "Nothing."

He growled. "You're not telling me the truth."

"I am," She shot back. "You did nothing. It's all me. It's just, just this thing - that I couldn't - look you wouldn't understand. You can never understand, because it's my problem only. I just -" She sighed in defeat and let her head fell backwards with a thunk. "You won't understand."

The only sound that could be heard was the soft music and their breathing. She waited for him to say anything, but there was none. She felt his weight being lifted off her as he backed away. He refused to look at her as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. His eyes flitted to the clock.

"It's getting late," He murmured. "I have to go."

He walked towards the door as she trailed behind him. When they were at the entrance he stopped abruptly, causing her to almost walked into him. He turned around then, looking down at her as she met his eyes boldly. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss at the corner of her lips, and she had to resist herself from not falling apart when his whispered words met her ears. With a peck on her forehead, he let himself out, closing the door behind him without looking back.

She bit her lip, supporting herself by gripping the doorknob as she willed herself to not let the tears fall, with his words still ringing in her head.

I'm sorry.

I'm so sorry.


End file.
